In dem Licht eines sterbenden Sternes
by Neiroel
Summary: Elrond und Celebrian haben einen Streit nach dem Celebrian ihre Beziehung abbricht. Elrond ist verzweiflt und seine Freunde schaffen es ihn am Leben zu halten. Als sie wegen einem Treffen des Weißen Rats in Lothlorien verreisen müssen,werden Elrond und seine Gruppe angegriffen. Kann er gerettet werde bevor es zu spät ist? (Sie sind noch nicht verheiratet)


In dem Licht eines sterbenden Sternes

„Du verdammter Halbelb! Wofür bist du überhaupt nützlich? I hasse dich, du hast mein Leben ruiniert!",schrie Celebrian und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Elrond behagte es ganz und gar nicht von seiner geliebten und normalerweise so sanften Geliebten angeschrien zu werden.

Sie wartete auf Elrond's Antwort, darauf,dass er auch anfangen würde zu schreien oder sich wenigstens verteidigen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Elrond stand immer noch neben seinem Tisch, er hatte sich nicht von dort wegbewegt seitdem Celebrian angefangen hatte zu schreien.

Aufgebracht, nahm Celebrian ein sehr schweres, und wichtiges, Buch über die Kunst des Heilens in die Hand und zielte es auf Elrond, doch fing er es geschickt auch und legte es sanft auch seinen Tisch bevor er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme sprach, die normalerweise seine Patienten und seine Geliebte immer beruhigte:

„Celebrian, ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist und warum du so aufgebracht bist aber ich bin sicher du kannst es mir erklären oder? Aber, bitte, beruhige dich zuerst."

Celebrian, die die ganze zeit lang versuchte sich davon abzuhalten vollkommen die Beherrschung zu verlieren,konnte sich nicht mehr davon abhalten ihn so laut sie konnte anzuschreien.

„Erklären?ERKLÄREN?! Was würdest du denn gerne erklärt haben, bei den Valar! Du weißt alles, Elrond und du konntest es nicht länger vor mir geheim halten. Du warst untreu zu mir und das vor einiger Zeit! Ich habe dich mit dem Jungen gesehen, du bist sein Vater, gebe es zu! Da verlasse ich Bruchtal für grade 10 Jahre und schon so was! Ich hasse dich, nein, ich _verabscheue_ dich! Gebe wenigstens zu dass du sein Vater bist und vielleicht werde ich dich auch mal wieder ansehen."

Elrond sah sich erschrocken an, er würde sie niemals betrügen, er dachte sie wüsste das. Es tat ihm weh, dass sie so etwas von ihm denken würde denn er war immer treu zu ihr gewesen. Er sprach ruhig: „Celebrian,du weißt,dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde, ich versprach dir eine Zukunft mit mir nach der letzten weiß, was du denkst aber ich versichere dir, da-"

„Oh Elrond spare dir deine Lügen und halt deinen verlogenen Mund, ich glaube dir sowieso nicht mehr.", sprach Celebrian mit einer kalten stimme und dreht sich um um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Damit ich dir jemals vergeben werde muss ein Wunder geschehen und mit Wunder meine ich dass es wahrscheinliche wäre wenn dein Vater auf ein Picknick vorbeikommen würde."

Als sie den Raum verließ, sank Elrond auf seine Knie. Er streckte eine Hand au, als würde er Celebrian zurück halten wollen, ihr sagen wollen, dass alles gut werden würde doch sie war fort. Ihre Worte taten weh, sie rissen sein Herz in zwei, die Wunden in seinem Herzen von Gil-Galad's und Elros' Tod, die nur noch Narben gewesen waren nachdem Celebrian sie geheilt hatte, rissen wieder auf und waren tiefer als je zuvor doch da war noch eine dritte, eine viel tiefere. Die von Celebrian's Abreise und ihren Worten.

Tränen flossen langsam an seinen Wangen hinab, er konnte nur noch ins Leere starren und an sein Leben ohne Celebrian denken.

War so ein Leben überhaupt wert zu leben?

Wäre es nicht viel leichter jetzt zu sterben?

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Anmerkung: Hallo! Vielen dank fürs lesen dieser Geschichte, na ist sie ein Review wert? Bitte, ich brauch Feedback um zu wissen ob es wert ist diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben._

_ Sie heißt eigentlich 'In the light of a dying Star' und kann auf Englisch auf meinem Profil gefunden werden. Das hier ist nur die Deutsche Übersetzung weil ich's kann und keine andere Idee im Moment hab._

_ Vergebt mir wenn Fehler drin sind, wir alle machen Fehler. Ach so kann ne Zeit lang dauern bis das nächste Update kommt, bin grad in England für n halbes Jahr (Schüleraustausch und so) Und hab deswegen viel um die Ohren, bis nächstes mal, _

_ Neiroel_


End file.
